Bride of a Dragon: Revealed
by LaverdaHarleyIndian
Summary: This is a fanfic of the original story The Dragon's Bride by Rizzle. This is an alternative way that Hermione and Draco could have revealed that they are married to their entire class. Mostly about the students reactions to their marriage tattoos. Oneshot.


A couple of weeks ago I read one of the most awesome Dramione Fics ever called _The Dragon's Bride_. This was written by _Rizzle_, and I got her permission to actually post this. Thanks again Sonia!

And if you're wondering just what this fic is, it's basically a fanfic of a bigger fan fiction story! This has absolutely no place in the original storyline of _The Dragon's Bride_, it simply uses the idea of Hermione and Draco being married through their Fida Mia and uses the images of their marriage tattoos. This is, more-or-less, a **Reveal Fic**; a funny/strange way of their classmates to find out that their marked with tattoos, even if they don't know that they are married or what a Fida Mia is. (And this also means that the classmates have no affiliation to anyone other than their selves. And Blaise does not feature in this in any way!)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to the illustrious J.K Rowling. Nor do I own the original story by Rizzle (.net/~rizzle) (.net/s/5095119/1/the_dragons_bride)

"In class today we shall be conducting something a little different than we would usually. This lesson is going to be about water spells, curses, jinxes, illusions and enchantments. That means spells that include water to work or spells that can be used in water. I will meet you all out at the Great Lake in 10 mins, just long enough for you to adorn your swimwear and towel. Go."

Professor McGonagall barked at the combined Slytherin/Gryffindor class. Draco and I looked at each other quickly. We both still had our marriage tattoos. That meant he had to wear a shirt while I wore both a shirt and shorts. I contemplated attempting a disillusionment charm, but it was futile as I knew they took hours to prepare and create. We didn't say anything about it, knowing that there were too many people not to be noticed, and that we both knew instinctively what the other was about to say. We ran into an empty classroom after checking that everyone else was occupied. We transfigured out attire into swimwear, including the towels. I made sure that my tattoo was well covered by a long thick shirt and shorts, while Draco wore a plain black top to cover his. We left separately after a quick kiss.

Everyone began getting into the lake. Draco and I were about to get into the freezing cold Lake when McGonagall growled at us.

"Malfoy! Granger! How do you expect to swim and stay afloat while you are both weighed down by such heavy overclothes! Discard them immediately," she said sternly.

By now everyone was watching us.

"But Professor, I would prefer-" I started before she rudely cut me off.

"I don't care what you would prefer! Take them off now! You too Malfoy!"

"Professor-" Draco started but was also immediately cut off.

"NOW!" She yelled in her I'm-Really-Pissed-Off-And-I-Wont-Take-Any-Crap voice. We looked at each other in horror and nodded hesitantly. I was extremely worried as my swimwear underneath my clothes consisted of a barely there bikini. Nothing I wore would cover up my oriental dragon tattoo.

Draco grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and off. As Draco was facing us, we could hear the gasps of shock and disbelief from behind him. A couple of the guys whistled and all of the girls sighed at the gorgeous sight of his broken wings. I growled under my breath in what could only be described as jealousy. McGonagall was instantly suspicious of the ruckus behind him.

"Turn around Mr. Malfoy." He turned slowly, smirking widely. A grunt of disapproval rolled from McGonagall at the clear violation of school policy.

"Granger, off."

I paused, imagining the reactions that would ensue. I reluctantly grabbed the hem of my shirt and yanked it off, leaving behind my metallic silver bikini top showing. Nearly all the males jaws dropped open wide in shocked surprise. They obviously hadn't known of the curves that had lain hidden beneath my bulky jumpers and uniform. After a few seconds a loud whooping from in front of me began, the boys (and I use this word literally) also catcalling. I had my body positioned so the tattoo that showed at my hip was facing away fro the rowdy boys.

"Is this alright Professor McGonagall? May I please leave my board shorts on?" I asked desperately. I heard Draco snort slightly and I sent him a playful death-glare. She ignored my plea of desperation and repeated herself for the last time.

"Off!"

I breathed in deeply and held the top of my boardies; I un-buttoned and un-velcroed them. I pulled them off quickly and stood up straight. Every single person except Draco had their jaw open wide and was staring at my beautiful dragon that disappeared seductively into the inside of my thigh. After what felt like seconds later, every single male either whistled appreciatively, still couldn't remember how to close their mouths, or were calling names that made her blush in embarrassment, though not in the bad way.

Draco smirked again and chuckled under his breath. I spun quickly to face him.

"Oh, come on! You at least should have been expecting that kind of response!" I groaned into my hands which were covering my pink face.

"I am in so much fucking shit!" I said loudly. McGonagall glared at the back of my head and ordered me to turn around. I rotated slowly on the spot. She glanced at my dragon and she too was shocked speechless.

"Your _Married_?" She screeched. I don't think she meant to say it that loudly, because suddenly every single noise from our classmates was suddenly erased. Draco and I shared a look as we heard two outraged voices screaming in unison.

"_Your married to the git!"_ These were, of course, the combined screaming force of Harry and Ron. I was horrified by the way they acted and the way they said it. I knew they probably wouldn't understand, but all my faith in them was dashed. Draco suddenly spoke up after a long period of silence.

"Yes, we are. And I'm damn proud of it and I'm never letting go of her." He said so everyone could hear him. My faith in Draco flaring almost beyond capacity as he pulled me tightly to him for a mind-blowingly loving, passionate kiss in front of the still-speechless McGonagall and still-stunned students.

"I love you too Draco." I said grinning against his warm and soft mouth.

Well, now that's over I feel a little sad it wasn't any longer. This is only a one-shot, and I refuse to continue the story as I have now expressed all I needed. I hope you have all enjoyed it and I apologise if the characters are slightly OOC, I'm not as good an author as _Rizzle_, and I don't pretend to be.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
